


Calicornia's multifandom imagines

by Calicornia



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: Some imagines with your favorite anime husbands.





	1. Jojo Men Reactions to you jaywalking

Anasui

  * Jaywalks with you.
  * Moves to Texas just to jaywalk.
  * "Wow, Y/N, ths makes me want to marry you!"
  * Your marriage reception is you two marrying as you jaywalk in New York City



Rohan

  * Calls you jaywalking scum
  * Is secretly turned on by the fact that you break the law
  * Uses Heaven's Door to change the jaywalking laws
  * Is no longer turned on



Jotaro

  * "Yare yare daze"
  * Ora oras you into the crosswalk
  * Will fist you in the Fortnitehop if you continue



Speedwagon

  * "Hey, your name! Why are you jaywalking!?"
  * Will drive you everywhere to prevent you from jaywalking
  * Withdrawals you coolly to the sidewalk



Okuyasu

  * Is too stupid to understand jaywalking is bad
  * Ends up Za Hando-ing any cars that might hit you
  * "People are so reckless nowadays, aren't they y/n!?"



Koichi

  * "No! Y/N look out!"
  * He will start crying if you ignore him
  * Three freezes a car if needed



Josuke

  * Fixes the road so everywhere you walk is a crosswalk
  * "You dumb idiot get out of the road!"



Josuke Metallica

  * Listens to emo music and ignores you
  * Paints you getting hit by a car



Squidward

  * "What the heck, Y/N?"
  * Tries to stop you from jaywalking and gets hit by a car
  * "Too bad that didn't kill me"




	2. Imagine

Imagine Josuke.

Imagine Josuke Metallica

Imagine Okuyasu.

Imagine Speedwagon.

Imagine Rohan.

Imagine Squidward.

Imagine them on a boat.

Imagine them on a boat.

Imagine they're on a boat.

Did you imagine it?

If yes, good.

If no, here's something else to imagine.

Imagine Anasui.

Imagine Abbacchio.

Imagine Abbacchio arresting Anasui for jaywalking.

Imagine Anasui marrying Abbacchio.

Imagine their son, Piss Anasui.

Imagine Piss Anasui as a man named Souda.

Imagine Souda smoking weed behind his gay dad's backs.

Imagine Anasui and Abbacchio crying after realizing what their son has done.

Imagine Anasui jaywalking to cope with the pain.

Did you imagine it?

Here's one last imagine.

Imagine Fugo.

Imagine Lars.

Imagine their two different lifestyles of veganism conflicting.

Imagine their grocery bill.

Imagine Lars taking Purple Haze in the divorce.


	3. Sdr2 guys react to you eating an entire stick of butter

Hajime:

  * Is very confused.


  * Will panic if you start to choke on it.


  * "Why are you doing this, Y/N?"


  * Will try it himself if you offer.



  
Komaeda:

  * Doesn't question you and just watches.
  * Offers you more butter when you finish.
  * "Wow, the fact that you can eat so much butter fills me with hope."
  * Decides to try it himself no matter what.



  
Souda:

  * Is slightly turned on but won't admit it.
  * Asks you relentlessly for a blowjob afterwards.
  * "W-what the fuck Y/N!?"
  * Refuses to put raw butter in his mouth.



Fuyuhiko:

  * Vomits in his mouth a little
  * Gives you a disgusted look
  * "How could you do somethin' so fuckin' nasty!"
  * Will refuse to talk to you for a week



  
Gundam:

  * He has no words
  * Stares at you with his mouth agape the whole time
  * "It is not in the will of causality that I stay here."
  * You are left alone with your butter.



  
Teruteru:

  * Wonders if you're into food play
  * Will try to stop you
  * "Are you sure you don't want me to cook something with that, Y/N?"
  * Will not do it himself as the butter isn't high quality enough



  
Nekomaru:

  * Will smirk happily, knowing your shits are gonna be great tonight
  * He'll be concerned for your health, though
  * "AHAHAHAHA! NEKOMARU LAUGH!"
  * Will not eat the butter even if you pay him



Izuru:

  * "Ok."




	4. Reacting to Komaeda Creampie-ing Your Feet

Axel:

  * Walks into the scene holding pizza from Domino's, the only Domino's "Dom-ino's"
  * Walks out with the pizza
  * "Got it memorized?"
  * You never see Axel again



Present Mic:

  * Slaps



Garnet:

  * "Y/N look out!"
  * Pushes Komaeda out of the way
  * Fuses with both you and Komaeda to Blomaeda Kanye West
  * Gives you couples therapy inside of her



Joseph:

  * "OH MY GOD!!!"
  * Hermit purple binds Komaeda's dick to prevent ejaculation
  * Remembers he cheated on you too and stops



Josuke Metallica:

  * "Rohan's hair isn't green, it's black"
  * "I swear to god it's not"
  * "It's got green highlights but it's black."
  * "Fuck off this is going in my fanfiction"
  * "The figure is green!"




	5. Jojos Reacting to Your Divorce

Johnathan:

  * "Is there anything I can do to help?"
  * Will comfort you for as long as needed
  * Might accidently make you cry after he talks about his love for Erina thus reminding you of your ex
  * Overall a good listener



Joseph:

  * "OH NO!" 
  * Is awkward about the whole thing
  * Tries to make you feel better with pranks
  * Might avoid you if you sulk too much about it



Jotaro:

  * "Yare yare daze..."
  * Knows how you feel, unfortunately
  * And he'd rather not think about it
  * Will probably take you to a movie or something to get you to shut up about it



Josuke:

  * "WHAT THE HELL? WHO'D WANNA DIVORCE YOU!?"
  * Encourages you to rebuild your confidence
  * Suggests spiteful ways to get back at your ex for divorcing you
  * Kind of a bad influence



Giorno:

  * "I'm sorry something like that happened to you."
  * Has no idea what to say to you, affection isn't his strong suit
  * Uses Golden Experience to cheer you up
  * Is a fucking Gary Stu though



Jolyne:

  * "What a fucking asshole! Holy shit!"
  * Shit talks your former partner regardless of how she felt about them before
  * Jolyne doesn't take shitty partners lightly
  * Will be your best bed through the divorce



Johnny:

  * "AWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"
  * Cries immediately upon hearing the news
  * His parents were divorced just like you are now
  * God took the wrong son



Hat Josuke:

  * "Uhh..."
  * Pats your head awkwardly rather than saying anything
  * You'll get physical attention over words in general, as he doesn't know how else to comfort you
  * Good cuddle buddy



Josuke Metallica:

  * "Gimme a second"
  * Teleports into the divorce court to try and officate an anti divorce between the two of you
  * Throws a tantrum when it doesn't work
  * Supportive in the wrong way



 


	6. Sharing a Bed with the SDR2 cast

Hajime:

  * "Sorry it's a reserve course bed."
  * It's a twin mattress
  * He sleeps on the floor next to you so you can slumber comfortably
  * You don't even sleep



Chiaki:

  * "Zzzzz..."
  * She's already asleep on her gamer bed by the time you enter her room
  * There's no space left for you to sleep except on the Game Theory pillow
  * You can kinda sleep



Komaeda:

  * "Someone like you wants to share a bed with me..? I'm so lucky..."
  * Komaeda is a little spoon
  * Eating your cereal in the morning is a breeze thanks to him
  * You sleep well, but Komaeda doesn't



Sonia:

  * "It would be my greatest honor to hold you tight as a lover would when we journey to dreamland!"
  * Has a queen bed, so there's a ton of space for the both of you
  * Someone is banging on the door
  * You get up to see who it is



Souda:

  * "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MISS SONIA!?"
  * You fight him off with your bare hands
  * Mechanic noises are heard as he runs away
  * You and Sonia spoon the rest of the night



Akane:

  * "Of course ya can sleep with me!"
  * Holds you tightly all night on her small mattress
  * Snores in her sleep
  * When you wake up the entire mattress is gone because Akane ate it



Fuyuhiko:

  * "No"
  * Doesn't want anyone near him while he sleeps
  * Has Pekoyama guard the door
  * Fuyuhiko sleeps alone



Pekoyama:

  * "I am guarding young master's door, sorry."
  * Will lean against you if you fall asleep by the door
  * Until Fuyuhiko screams because there's a monster under his bed again
  * It was a nice nap until that



Gundam:

  * "Tch. A mortal such as yourself suggesting you can handle a brief hibernation with the supreme overlord of ice? Sign me the fuck up!"
  * Finishes beating up Souda and bridal carries you to his bed with the Dragon Ball Z comforter
  * You soon realize the bed itself is a live animal tamed by Gundam
  * Stares you directly in the eyes while narrating your every move
  * You slept soundly



Hiyoko:

  * "You better be imagining me as my adult self you fucking weirdo!"
  * Kicks you in the genitalia and flips you
  * Tells Mahiru never to talk to you again
  * You lost two friends that day



Impostor:

  * "You're mad the Souda imagine was about Sonia? I can fix that."
  * You spend the entire night listening to fake Souda build you a bed from scratch
  * You start crying when he kisses your cheek in the morning after calling you "Miss Sonia"
  * At least he tried



Mahiru:

  * Refuses to talk to you
  * If you keep prying she snaps a picture of you
  * Your face is now on the "do not serve" list of several restuarants
  * Hands you a picture of a bed so you can sleep on that



Teruteru:

  * ";)"
  * You have no idea how he said that out loud
  * Starts cooking the bed with you on it
  * Avril Lavinge



Ibuki:

  * "Ibuki!"
  * Ibuki
  * Ibuki
  * You're a fool to think she sleeps



Nekomaru:

  * "Only those who shit well can sleep well!"
  * You faint after entering his room from the smell of shit
  * Nekomaru places a blanket on you and calls it a day
  * You "slept" well



Mikan:

  * "Uwa!"
  * "Accidentally" fell into a lewd position
  * Operates on the bed and makes sure it has a low enough blood pressure to sleep on
  * You walk out because Mikan is gross



Kamakura:

  * "Whatever."
  * The bed is the most comfy you've ever been in
  * Kamakura gives the best cuddles
  * Kamakura kamakura yas queen




	7. The Jojo's Reactions to You Beating Up Thanos

Jonathan:

  * "Wow Y/N! Your hamon is off the charts!"
  * Will give you a big gentleman hug
  * Tells Speedwagon all about you
  * Hates Thanos because he reminds him of Diioooooo



Joseph:

  * "Very nice, Y/N-chan!"
  * Slaps your ass and winks
  * Slips the Red Stone of Aja into the Infinity Gauntlet
  * It makes lasagna now
  * Cheats on his wife



Jotaro:

  * "Yare yare..."
  * Is bored of you
  * Beat Thanos twice for lunch money once
  * Ora ora ora



Josuke:

  * "Damn Y/N, show me how those tits fart!"
  * Combs his hair with Thanos's limp hand
  * Uses Crazy Diamond to diamond
  * Lays an egg in the Infinity Gauntlet
  * Wrong move Thanos, your hand is pregnant now



Giorno:

  * "I have no personality"
  * He really doesn't
  * Abbacchio sprays his soup everywhere
  * Time to pound down the whole bottle of wine
  * Muda



Jolyne:

  * "Holy shit Y/N!"
  * Fist bumps you
  * Gets you arrested so you can spend time with her
  * Sells you a churro
  * You don't wanna know where it's been
  * Cucks Anasui



Johnny:

  * "AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"
  * Cries after seeing Thanos die
  * Brushes his teeth while crying
  * Pounds down the whole bottle of wine while screaming for Gyro
  * Gets sprayed with the meat spray



Hat Josuke:

  * "Uhhhh?"
  * Who's Thanos?
  * Who am I?
  * Why is Jojolion so all over the place?
  * Cums hard
  * Yasuho fucks



Josuke Metallica:

  * "Okay Y/N"
  * Paints the scene with his tears that weren't his
  * Tries to be supportive but he's defeated Thanos 4,096 times



Kazuichi Souda:

  * "That's what happens when you wear sweatpants"
  * His dick is hard but when isn't it
  * Smells like piss
  * Cries for Miss Sonia
  * Assembles the corpse of Thanos into a car



John Wick:

  * "I'm Keeanu Reeves"
  * Or is he?




	8. My Favorite Anime Husbands' Reactions to Your Medical Bills

Rohan Kishibe:

  * "Abyssmal. I could pay this off for you, but healthcare should be free."
  * Uses Heaven's Door on you so you get free healthcare forever
  * Pretends like he isn't happy you're finally getting treatment for your chronic pain
  * But he is



Leone Abbacchio:

  * "Damn that sucks."
  * Has a prescription of flintstones vitamins too, so he understands
  * Uses Moody Blues to recreate doctors to treat you
  * It's botched but he's trying



Kazuichi Souda:

  * "Wh-what!? Miss Y/N doesn't get free healthcare!?"
  * Operates on you himself
  * Accidently turns you into a self driving car
  * Cries after the fact



Narciso Anasui:

  * "I'll show you how this is really done, Souda."
  * Takes you apart and fixes you
  * Puts you back together properly
  * Ignore the third arm you now have



Joseph Joestar:

  * "OH MY GOD!"
  * "HOLEH SHET!"
  * "OUGH NOUGH"
  * "NIGERUNDAYO, Y/N!"



Gundam Tanaka:

  * "Tch. Using these quack witch doctor's services will only result in disappointment."
  * Attempts to get you into alternative medicine
  * Ends up making your problems worse
  * Thinks the Dark Devas are frowning upon you



Shigaraki Tomura:

  * "No..."
  * Suctions your medications into his loose asshole at the pharmacy
  * Gets arrested during an attempted theft
  * In jail to this day



Guy Sensei:

  * "I can fix that"
  * Gets fucked up in the Coochie Dungeon
  * Nurses you back to health with his sourdough arms
  * You never need traditional medicine again




	9. Everyone Reacts to Homophobia

Jonathan Joestar:

  * "Homophobia is ungentlemanly!"



Joseph Joestar:

  * "HOLY SHIT!"



Jotaro Kujo:

  * "Yare yare..."



Josuke Higashikata:

  * "The Hell!? There's nothing wrong with being gay!"



Giorno Giovana:

  * "Even I, a man with no personality, knows that shit is whack!"



Jolyne Cujoh:

  * "Yare yare dawa, Hermes! Get the churro!"



Johnny Joestar:

  * "What has president Valentine done!?"



Josuke Higashikata with a Hat:

  * "Gay is the sound birds make right?"



Hajime Hinata:

  * "Komaeda, get the toaster."



Nagito Komaeda:

  * "Is it for the churro, Hajime?"



Gundam Femdom Tanaka:

  * "Tch. You mortals expect the supreme overlord of ice to femdom to THIS?"



Kazuichi Souda:

  * "Homophobia? What kind of pussies are scared of gays!? My soul friend is gay, and he's the least scary guy I know!"



Hoss Delgado:

  * "The H in Hoss stands for homosexual."



Santa Claus:

  * "The S in Santa Claus stands for homophobia!"



Katsuki Bakugo:

  * "Homophobia? That damn nerd is always talking about how much he hates it, so I love it!"



Rohan Kishibe:

  * *claps his ass in his leather pants*



Speedwagon:

  * "Squidward, end homophobia."



Squidward:

  * "Anything for gay rights, my sire."



Gluten Intolerance Ascension Better Name Abbacchio:

  * "Damn that shit sucks."



Anasui:

  * "Why tho?"



Sourdough Christmas Parade Ascension Guy Sensei:

  * "It sickens me."



Shigaraki Tomura:

  * "No..." *flexes asshole and reuses a pizza*



Pannacotta Fugo:

  * "FUCKING HOMOPHOBES RUINING MY MARRIAGE!!!"



Lars Barriga:

  * "Fucking homophobes ruining my marriage."



Koichi Hirose:

  * "Gay rights!"



Pearl:

  * "What?"



Guido Mista:

  * "Homophobia is 4 letters. I hate it."



Narancia:

  * "Airplane"



Thanos Car:

  * *car starting noise*



Sideshow Bob:

  * *spreads ass against a pole*



Josuke Metallica:

  * "Why be homophobic when you can be vegan?"



Okuyasu Nijimura:

  * ~~~~":("




	10. Bruno's Gang Reacts to Your Dual Ear Infections

Giorno Giovanna:

  * "Close your eyes, Y/N."
  * Removes your ears but replaces them with ones Gold Experience made out of ham slices
  * "Close your eyes, Mista"
  * Your ears are still infected



Guido Mista:

  * "My eyes are closed, Y/N! How the hell am I supposed to help!"
  * Has Sex Pistols crawl into your ears to check for what's wrong
  * There'a minature ears in your ears



Bruno Buccellati:

  * "STIIIIICKY EARS!"
  * Slaps your ears with his hands and they get stuck there
  * Unzips his fingertips using his feet
  * Bruno's feet turn you off even if you have a foot fetish



Fugo Fuccellati:

  * "WHO ALLOWED YOU TO HAVE AN EAR INFECTION IN THIS ECONOMY!?"
  * Buys medication for you like a normal boyfriend
  * Makes sure you're healing properly
  * Will take you to the hospital if it gets worse



Narancia Nuccellati:

  * "Oh dang! That sucks!"
  * Thinks forcing you to listen to Snoop Dogg will help
  * It does, somehow
  * Take that Fugo



Gluten Intolerance Better Name Abbacchio:

  * "HNNNNNNG!!! 😫"
  * Blasts his soup everywhere
  * Your ears will never be infected again



Trish Tuccellati:

  * "Ew."
  * Makes your ears super soft and stretches them over Mista's head
  * He beats the shit out of the tiny ears in your ears
  * Your ear infection is toast



Hoss Delgado:

  * "I heard there was an ear infection."




	11. Jojo and SDR2 Characters Rejecting You Because They Are In Love With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only adults because I'm an adult and this is adult only fanfiction.

Jonathan:

  * Lets you down gently, both literally and figuratively
  * Tells you that you deserve someone who loves you a whole lot
  * Will stay your friend



Speedwagon:

  * I wish I could land a man like that
  * He's too busy training to fight the Artificial Coochie Dungeon



Joseph:

  * "Of course, I'm sexy as fuck!"
  * Doesn't tell you about me
  * Has hot passionate sex with you
  * I find out and dump him



Lisa Lisa:

  * She would reject the both of us, unfortunately
  * We try to climb the pillar to impress her
  * It doesn't work



Jotaro (part 6):

  * "Yare yare."
  * Is already divorced from me
  * Jotarosplains marine biology
  * You understand why we split



Jolyne:

  * Depending on how much of an Anasui you are, she either stays your friend or gets a restraining order
  * Forgets about it a few weeks later



Johnny:

  * "AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWAAA!"
  * Starts crying really, really hard
  * Asks Gyro for help



Hat Josuke:

  * "Huh? You're speaking to me?"
  * Can't believe you like him
  * Asks bluntly if you could just date Joshu instead



Yasuho:

  * "Josuke, let's have a foursome!"
  * I politely decline
  * They respect my wishes
  * Joshu time



Joshu:

  * Please take him from me, he stinks



Anasui:

  * "Unlike my ex girlfriend, I would never cheat."
  * Walks away from you with his ass out
  * The last time you'll ever see that ass
  * Wrong move, Y/N. Anasui is mine.



Abbacchio:

  * Ignores you and hopes you go away
  * Pisses in your tea
  * I dump him for being a dick



Rohan:

  * "Why?"
  * Annoyed that you are interrupting manga time
  * Uses Heaven's Door so you don't like him anymore
  * Or even know who he is
  * Who's Rohan?



Hermes:

  * She also clapped



Mista:

  * Gets a little thicker
  * Claps his ass excitedly
  * Remembers he's dating me
  * But his stand isn't the only thing he has six of ;)



Souda:

  * Visibly nervous
  * "Sorry, Miss Y/N. Sharks are monogamous!"
  * Gives you a can of motor oil to remember him by



Gundam:

  * Breaks his chuunibyou illusion for a split second
  * "Not in the will of causality."
  * Abandons you



Guy Sensei:

  * Smiles and pats your head
  * "Haha! Sillly Y/N, I'm dating everyone!"
  * Guy Sensei party



 


	12. Your Fav Reacts to You Giving them Your Dead Grandmother's Credit Card Information

Anasui:

  * "Wow, Y/N, gulpy wulpy. I can't use this, I'm in jail!"
  * Is he anyone's fav?



Rohan:

  * "You stupid fool, you think I need your dead grandmother's credit card? I have 6.9 credit cards, all linked to different pornhub accounts!"



Pucci:

  * Wears skinny jeans and does not care about anything



Okuyasu Slipknot:

  * "Yo Josuke Metallica, look at this credit card! We can buy so many lasangas for dad!"



Josuke Metallica:

  * "Stop being so chipper! Just because you were born from the dimensional split doesn't make you the better child!"
  * He flips his bangs



Mista:

  * Screams because there's only four numbers on the credit card



Mista Sleeping with Sirens:

  * **Sleeps with sirens**



Koichi:

  * Turns you into the police



Rohan Sum 41:

  * Spends all of it on Sonic the Hedgehog Gamecube Hentai



Kirishima:

  * Is too stupid to read the credit card numbers



Souda:

  * Gets arrested for fraud and not wearing deodarant



Nishinoya:

  * Buys platform shoes to enter Bigger Six Flags



 


	13. Substances Sdr2 Want to Legalize

Hajime Hinata:

  * Weed



Nagito Komaeda:

  * Hajime extract



Chiaki Nanami:

  * Gamer girl pee



Kazuichi Souda:

  * Glue



Sonia Nevermind:

  * Raid that works on Souda



Gundam Tanaka:

  * Nothing but he's anti glue to spite Souda



Mahiru Koizumi:

  * Chance the Rapper's song Hot Shower



Hiyoko Saionji:

  * Homophobia :(



Ibuki Mioda:

  * Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode: Squidward's Suicide



Byakuya Twogami:

  * Tea and crumpets or something. Who gives a fuck



Teruteru Hanamura:

  * Kitchen Nightmares



Akane Owari:

  * Chicken broth



Nekomaru Nidai:

  * Blueberry muffin (you were expecting shit I know it)



Mikan Tsumiki:

  * Reusing pizzas



Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:

  * #BringBackTheNationalDex



Peko Pekoyama:

  * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu



Izuru Kamakura:

  * Making laws illegal




	14. How the Jojo's React to the Pokemon Leaks

Jonathan:

  * Cums for the first time in his life
  * That cum creates Jorge
  * Jorge grows up to be a Yokai Watch fan



Speedwagon:

  * In the game somehow
  * "Jonathan help me"



Joseph:

  * Tells everyone about the leaks, even if they don't want it
  * Gets a callout post on twitter dot com
  * Erina disowns him



Jotaro:

  * Thinks he's too cool for Pokemon
  * Cries when he sees the leak of GuidoMistaAnasui
  * Is upset that GuidoMistaAnasui doesn't have a gigantamax form



Josuke:

  * Laughs at everything because it's stupid looking
  * Is secretly upset that the game is going in this direction
  * Misses when Pokemon was challenging



Giorno:

  * Doesn't have enough of a personality to properly react to the leaks



Jolyne:

  * Likes all of them, even the ugly ones
  * Has a level 100 Speedwagon on her team



Johnny:

  * "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU GYRO!"
  * Cries because the game leaked
  * Is upset that Sobble's final evolution is awful



Gyro:

  * "Johnny it doesn't look that bad"
  * He's lying



Josuke:

  *  "What's Pokemon?"
  * Plays Black 2 and bases his team on Yasuho (Alomomola, Lilligant, and Milotic)



Abbacchio:

  * Leaked the game
  * Is arrested for leaking the game



Anasui:

  * Trying to break Abbacchio out of prison



 


	15. Reacting to the Release of Sword and Shield

Jonathan:

  * Shovels beans into his mouth
  * Waits patiently for the game to release



Joseph:

  * Watches leaked streams
  * Watches me
  * Watches you
  * Owns a watch



Jotaro:

  * Ooga booga!
  * Caveman Jotaro has never heard of pocket man



Josuke:

  * Kins Piers
  * Sorry Okuyasu no doubles



Okuyasu:

  * Oi Josuke I kin Leon!
  * But he's already Lee!
  * Plays Digimon



Giorno:

  * The cactus turns into a very attractive woman
  * Buys counter. The marble kind.



Jolyne:

  * Protesting yogurt
  * Yogurt supports Game Freak's lies



Hajime:

  * Hajime barks
  * Woof woof



Johnny:

  * Mahnie
  * Cries at the midnight release



Komaeda:

  * Bark bark Hajime!
  * Hasn't cum in six weeks



Dio:

  * Bought all the copies and posted spoilers to the internet
  * Nobody else owns the game



Diavolo:

  * Has to take a fat shit
  * Has a hole
  * Is in line outside of gamestop



Hoss Delgado:

  * Busts into the Gamestop dressed as Hoss Delgado



 


End file.
